


[Podfic] Light 'em up

by sallysparrow017



Series: podfics of An Errant Tumbleweed's Keep a light on for me [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, D/s scene, Dirty Talk, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post CA:TWS, Prostate Milking, Sex Toys, aou compliant but not required
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of An Errant Tumbleweed's 'Light 'em up'.</p><p> </p><p>Some couples go to football matches or roleplay night or minigolf. Steve likes to play a different game.</p><p>    He's got six left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Light 'em up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Light 'em up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254027) by [cryogenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryogenia/pseuds/cryogenia). 



 

Author: An Errant Tumbleweed (cryogenia)  
Reader: SallySparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (Movies)  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers

 

Length: 00:48:26  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Light%20'Em%20Up.mp3)

 

Song used is 'Crest' by Antlers.

This podfic contains some text-message related sound effects, so don't get super confused and start thinking your phone is lying to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [An Errant Tumbleweed](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cryogenia/pseuds/An%20Errant%20Tumbleweed) for permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting!!
> 
>  
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin!](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
